


The Back-up Stark

by AlysPuggers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlysPuggers/pseuds/AlysPuggers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Alice Stark had been a scientific engineer and assistant to her brother Tony Stark and Bruce Banner for two years.</p>
<p>Now that she was fully integrated into the team and had special developed machinery to join the team on missions she felt at home.</p>
<p>Until they are attacked by Ultron and Vision joins the group, leaving her to be pushed back for the new member.</p>
<p>Determined to join them on missions she trains up to outdo Vision, not realising her feelings on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please go easy on me! This is my first go at anything like this!!

I glanced at the clock in the laboratory, I squinted through bleary eyes to see 3:45 am. I groaned and turned the computer off rubbing my sore eyes.

Usually my brother Tony stayed long after I had gone to my room, but tonight I was so close to finishing my design I just had to carry on. I got up for my chair, putting away all my paper work and went to turn off the lights.

"good night Jarvis." I called up to the ai in the Stark tower.

"good night Miss Stark" came the reply of a fellow English accent. "I'll make sure to tell Mr Stark that you were up very late if there are any absences tomorrow."

I smiled, "thank you, but I'll be here. See you tomorrow."

I closed the door and headed to the elevator, I squinted at the buttons looking for my own floor. Once I found it I pressed it eagerly and defended to my floor.

Once there I found my room and headed for the bed. I left my curtains open, even though the entire wall of my room was window it felt very private due to the height of the building. Also we were so high the light pollution was less and the stars twinkled outside the window. Although I didn't have long to admire them as I soon crashed into a deep sleep.

I dreamt soundlessly of the days when I could join my brother and the rest of the avengers on missions. It seemed strange for me to dream of being in such danger, but Tony and I had always had a thing for danger.

soon I felt rested enough to be woken by the risen sun from outside my room. I stretched and pulled at my clothes, pajamas were my favourite form of clothing so leaving them for the not so comfortable jeans and top wasn't easy, especially when I was still a bit tired.

I left my room and headed for the communal area for breakfast. Thor was busy laugjing boomingly at the to which seemed to be showing doing on, while Natasha and Clint were eating while discussing something. I chose the latter company.

"hey Alice, how's the suit coming on." Natasha asked.

I grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal and milk as I walked over. "It's going well don't think it will be long before its finished."

I smiled up at them both and they brought me into their conversation of what seemed to be the plotting of getting the hulk to have another go at lifting Thor's Hammer Mjolnir.

Once I'd finished my breakfast i headed back up to the lab where Tony was working.

"How's your project going?" I asked him. 

He smiled but kept his gaze on his work, "it's going really well, me and Bruce are so close with the peacemakers program, we just need another push."

i smiled back, it was nice seeing Tony so enthusiastic about something other than just iron man. 

After an hour or so of Tony and Bruce working - which was quite distracting due to then debating and discussing - I decided to leave them to it and went back to my room to look over my own creation.

My mechanics were quite similar to my brothers suit, I used the same technology but I avoided the actual suit. Not that I didn't like his design but when I built my own I felt constricted and claustrophobic inside it.

I put on the gloves and boots I had made over my normal clothes, it looked like ordinary but when I wanted to I could create the same blasters out of my hand and feet that iron man suit had.

I had tested it out before and it worked, but I hadn't shown it to Tony or the rest of the Avenders. With Thor's leaving party tonight I thought it would be a good time to show them, maybe test it against Stevens shield. 

"Alice?" Came a voice from the door. 

I turned to see who it was. One of Tony's machines was there, ripped apart quite badly. Stunned by a seemingly aware machine I approached slowly.

"yes that's me," I replied timidly. "Who are you?"

It stopped moving and looked up at me with glowing red eyes, oil leaking out of its battered mouth.

"come with me, away from these.. Avengers." I drawled out. "You don't belong with them."

I halted in my approach, "no I am one of them, the avengers are my family."

i reached over to grab my gloves from me bed but before I could I sharp pain came to my head and I crumpled to the floor.

"pity." The mechanical voice spoke deadpan.


	2. Chapter 2

I dimly felt a throbbing coming from somewhere as I awoke. I recognised pain sharply from my skull. I groaned as i went to sit up but a naseous pang forced me to lay back down.

"You're awake, thank god." My brothers voice sighed.

I looked across to see my brother looking at me with his eyes dark from lack of sleep and worry.

"What happened?" I asked while massaging my scalp. "There was a.. Machine."

"It was Ultron." Tony answered darkly. "He became self aware and attacked. It's my fault."

I looked at my brother. I felt amazed that he had finally find it, artificial intelligence. And the being clearly made his own choices, albeit they were bad ones.

"what has the team said?" I asked, "what's the plan?"

He glanced at me. "The plan for you is to rest and recover, you had a bad knock." He ordered, "while the team and I are going to fight, we'll be back before you know it."  
i sat up ignoring the sickness that plunged into my stomach. "But Tony you said I could come with you, be an avenger."  
He gave me a quick kiss before leaving. "You can but this is to dangerous, you're not at your best now.  
He turned and left me in the medical bay while I thumped back down on the bed. I felt angry not being able to go with them and help my brother and my team.  
after a few more minutes I left the medical bay and headed to the lounge area. It was quiet there, but I was used to them leaving me on missions, I just didn't think it would happen anymore. I turned on the TV before lounging on the couch. The news was capturing images of what was going on out there, I could see glimpses of the situation but nothing much.  
I grabbed a bottle of water and took some pain killers which eased me into a restless sleep.

_______

"Alice, Alice." A voice woke me from my sleep. "We're back."

I opened my eyes to see Steve looking down at me battered and bruised. I sat up to look at the others, all looked tired but alive. I felt a wave of relief sweep over me.

"What happened? Has Ultron been stopped?" I quizzed the group.

"That creature is still out there," boomed Thor. "Alas we have gained a mighty ally."

That's when I noticed the other being in the room who stepped out from behind Thor. He was tall and him skin -if you could call it that- was red and he wore a flowing golden cape.

"Yes I am here to assist you." He spoke in Jarvis' voice. "But we must leave now."

I glanced at my brother questioning the voice, but Tony shrugged and gave a 'don't ask' look to me.

"Wait. You're letting him fight with you?" I asked exasperated. "You trust him over me?"

The red skinned man stared at me with a confused look. But Clint spoke before you could carry on.

"You are injured Alice and need to rest." He sighed, "and Vision here is quite powerful, we need him."

I looked at the being called Vision, he didn't look that powerful, or mighty as Thor called him. If he had only just be born he can't know much or be able to fight properly, that wasn't my problem unless his lack of skill hurt my friends.

Vision held his eyes on me as I spoke to the team, asking them what they were doing next.  
Soon they headed back off into the fight to face Ultron.

I watched as they took off in the jet, leaving me yet again alone in the tower.   
This time I went to my room and hooked up to the radio signals our team used. I had hacked it a few months ago, and although it wasn't good signal I could still keep up with what was going on more than watching the news would.

I could hear them talking to each other coming up with a strategy and who was to do what.   
But soon they were out of range and I gave up.

______

I laid in bed waiting for them to return from their mission. The hours dragged and I still had no news. The shield agents on the base were busy and could barely give any time for an anxious girl.

After a few more hours the radio started to transmit noise. I could hear voices, some of them panicked.

"He's bleeding out," Natasha warned. "I can't-"

"Put pressure on it!" I heard Steve shout at someone.

Someone was hurt.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Then the transmissions faded out again into nothing. I shot out of my room and called Dr Cho in the medical bay warning that they were heading back and someone was hurt.

I went up to the landing deck just in time to see the jet arriving. The doors opened and the team hurried out.  
Vision held Tony in his arms, unconscious and out of his suit. I ran forward to my brother and almost fell as I arrived.

"Is he alright? Is he hurt?" I clambered for an answer from the red man.

"He is fine, just had a bad fall in the suit," he explained. "I doubt he'll even have a concussion."

As I have a sigh of relief Thor stormed passed carrying Bruce in his hold. He unlike my brother was awake and I great pain, clutching to his side.

I got up and watched them rush to the medical bay where the doctor was waiting for her patient.

"Dr banner on the other hand was quite hurt by our enemy." Vision sighed. "But Ulton is destroyed."

I looked up at him and smiled before looking down at my brother.

"Could you take him to his room?" I asked. "I'll show you the way."

He nodded and proceed to follow me to Tony's room where I helped vision put him in bed and made sure his vitals were okay.

"Ugh thanks, he'll be alright now if you want to go.. Wherever." I ended awkwardly, not sure whether he was staying with us or not.

Half of me wanted him to stay, he had helped my brother and was obviously a good ally to have if he battled with the Avengers and came out with not even a scratch.  
But the other half wanted him to go, the team didn't work too well in large numbers, and if he stayed the less chance I could join.

"I am discussing my situation after Dr Banner is treated." He spoke calmly. "But otherwise I am to stay here."

i nodded, it was going to be unlikely that he would fit in with anyone but us due to his appearance.

"is there something wrong with the way I look?" The same voice asked calmly again.

my eyes shot up to him processing what he just said. "Can you? Did you read my mind?"

He nodded, "yes I have many abilities."

i cringed at the thought of him being able to look into my mind while I was thinking of terrible things such as wanting him to leave and that he looked strange.

"ah, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you in any way." I croaked."you just look so different from us."

he smiled meekly at your apology, "it's quite alright, I know I am different, but I care not for such things."

I nodded and Vision left me to tend to my brother. I groaned and sat on the bed that he slept on.

"well that was awkward." A low voice came next to me.

"Tony, are you alright?" I asked as he leaned up to a sitting position.

"I'm fine, are you?" He joked, "that was brutal to watch."

I smiled, knowing that Tony could joke meant he was fine.

"You need to get some rest," I warned him. "Dr Cho will be up later."

i gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and headed out to the others who sat in the lounge.

Thor, Clint and Steve were discussing the mission while Natasha paced quietly in the kitchen. 

"How are you?" I asked her quietly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She spoke hurriedly. "Just worrying about the big guy. I've, I've never seen him hurt before."

she was right, it was rare to see the hulk get hurt, especially that bad.

"He'll be fine, Dr Cho is an excellent doctor." I reassured the worried assassin.

She smiled and gave me a quick hug which was ally coming from her.

Suddenly the alarms went off in the building. Someone was attacking us.


End file.
